Parallax barrier technology is a kind of naked-eye 3D technology. Its principle is to use strips of light transmitting and light shielding alternatively disposed as a parallax barrier so that an opaque barrier blocks light to the right eye when an image that is desired to be seen by the left eye is displayed on the display screen. Similarly, when an image that is desired to be seen by the right eye is displayed on the display screen, the opaque strips block light to the left eye, and 3D display effect is achieved by separating the visual image seen by the left eye and the right eye, and reconstructing image information by the brain to form a three-dimensional image.